


Something in the Way You're Looking Through My Eyes, Don't Know If I'm Gonna Make it Out Alive

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Day 5, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Guns, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Buck was walking down the hall to the door of the house when all of a sudden he felt something cold press against the back of his skull and froze.“Put your hands behind your back.”





	Something in the Way You're Looking Through My Eyes, Don't Know If I'm Gonna Make it Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 5: Gunpoint.

Buck was walking down the hall to the door of the house when all of a sudden he felt something cold press against the back of his skull and froze.

“Put your hands behind your back,” he heard someone say in a gruff voice.

He obeyed, slowly shifting his hands, not wanting to startle whoever had a fucking  _ gun _ pressed against his head. He was terrified.

“Call your Captain,” he ordered.

“Bobby!” he called, not knowing what else to do. “Bobby, I need some help in here.”

Buck heard the loud sound of boots on hardwood and a few seconds later, Bobby appeared in the doorway.

“Any closer and I kill him.”

Bobby put his hands up, staying where he was and looking Buck in the eye.

“You,” the man said. “You killed my wife. You should have saved her.”

“Sir, I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Shut up!” the man screamed, making Buck flinch and drawing the attention of those outside.

Buck isn’t sure how, but the man didn’t notice when Hen looked into the doorway. Buck looked at her for a second and then she disappeared.

He looked back at Bobby and tried to focus on him and ignore the terrifying feeling of having a gun against his head. He could see that he was talking, but everything sounded as if it’s underwater. The only clear things were the cold metal against his skull and his captain’s face.

Buck isn’t sure exactly how it happened, but one second the gun shifted away from his head and the next there was a gunshot. He looked around, trying to process what had happened, and saw the man on his stomach with Athena roughly putting him in handcuffs and angrily reading him his rights. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Bobby looking at him with concern. Hen and Chim were right behind him, having come inside the moment it was safe.

“You alright, kid?” Bobby asked, knowing that, regardless of the response the younger man gave, he was definitely not fine.

Buck nodded and Bobby let him pretend to be okay.

“C’mon, guys,” he said, ushering everyone back to the fire truck.

When they arrived back at the firehouse, Buck immediately went to the locker room. Bobby looked back at Hen and Chim to make sure that they didn’t need help and they waved him off.

“Go check on Buck,” Hen said.

Bobby quickly made his way to the locker room after shedding his heavy coat and helmet, making sure to open the door slowly, not wanting to startle the man. He found Buck sitting on the floor, leaning against the lockers.

“Buck,” he said softly, crouching in front of him.

When he didn’t respond, Bobby gently placed a hand on his shoulder and Buck flinched backward into the lockers.

“Hey, woah, it’s me. It’s Bobby.”

“Bobby?” he said, trying to stand up. “I’ve gotta-”

“No, stay there,” Bobby said, sitting down next to him. “You don’t need to pretend to be okay, Buck.”

“I’m not pretending,” he mumbled, sitting back down.

“C’mere,” he said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Buck sat stiffly where he was for a moment, but after a few seconds he turned into Bobby and wrapped his arms around him. Bobby returned the gesture, holding him tightly.

“You’re gonna be okay, kid,” he said softly. “You’re safe.”

“I- I was so scared, thought I was gonna die,” he managed, breathing far too quickly.

“I know, I know. You’re safe now, I promise.”

“I-” he cut himself off, not sure what to say.

“You don’t have to explain, it’s alright. Just breathe, Buck. Just breathe.”

He pressed his face into Bobby’s shoulder and took a deep breath. They stayed like that for a while, sitting in silence.

“Thank you,” Buck said, pulling away and wiping his eyes.

“No problem, kid. Anytime.”


End file.
